


Enemy of my Enemy

by SpacialTangent



Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Stitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8569129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpacialTangent/pseuds/SpacialTangent
Summary: Just before leaving the Iceburg Lab, Cortex notices that Crash has gotten injured.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for being away for so long! I decided to delete my previous fic because I was unhappy with it, but I'm back now. Here's some fluff :p

Enemy of my Enemy

    Just as a giant metal door began to clank open to the icy world outside to, a certain jaundiced mad scientist heard the faintest of whimpers. It could only be coming from his vapid companion and worst failure ever. It was awful having that bright orange, jeans-wearing bandicoot following him around to constantly remind him of his missteps. "What is it now? You know we have to reach N. Gin's ship before it sets sail..." Cortex sighed and turned around, only to see his enemy turned ally tightly clutching his arm. Trails of brilliant red were dripping through his furry fingers, and a look of anguish was painted on his face.  
    "Crash? Did you get hurt?"  
The mutant shook his head rapidly. He couldn't speak, but the doctor managed to understand him well enough. "Nice try, but I can see you bleeding. Come here."  
There was something in Crash's wide green eyes that Cortex hadn't seen in quite some time: fear. "Despite my major being neurology, I do have some medical experience." He soothed. "Let me have a look."  
    He eventually crept over, letting Cortex take him by his wrist and extend his injured arm. He winced as he did so, feeling his injuries begin to reopen. "Oh my... Several fairly deep lacerations to the right arm. You are definitely going to need stitches after those are disinfected. I'll be right back, don't move."  
With that he left, disappearing down into the bowels of his lab. Crash was alone again. He sank down onto the cold metal floor, cradling his arm. It felt like an eternity had passed before he finally returned with an armful of medical supplies. The doctor knelt down next to him, opening a bottle full of clear liquid. "Now, this is going to sting a bit."  
   He poured out a little onto the largest gash, trying to ignore the pathetic noises Crash was making. "Be quiet, will you? You're distracting me."  
The bandicoot looked up at him and gave him what could be considered his equivalent of puppy dog eyes. "Don't stare at me like that. You should be grateful I'm making sure you won't die of blood loss or sepsis. Both are very nasty ways to go."  
   When every wound was cleaned out, Cortex grabbed a syringe and swabbed an injection site, careful to avoid the open wounds. "This is a local anesthetic. After this, you won't feel a thing."  
A look of pure horror was on Crash's face. "What? Would you rather I just start stitching you back up?" He should have figured that the creature would have some kind of trauma, being experimented upon by him but there was no time for this stupid fear. "Look, I promise that you'll be okay. You trust me, right?"  
  Crash let out a little huff of defeat, which quickly turned into a whine as he felt the needle sink into his flesh. "Done. Now, just wait for a minute and let the painkiller to take effect."  
Soon enough, Crash couldn't feel his arm. He started poking himself, fascinated by the onset numbness. Cortex took this as a sign that it had indeed kicked in, and rubbed some of the antiseptic on a needle before he deftly threaded it with surgical wire. "Tell me if it starts to hurt, okay?"  
The scientist tried to be gentle, although he couldn't keep from causing him a bit of pain as he pulled each cut back together.  
   He had been stitching animals up ever since he was eight years old at the Academy of Evil, so he allowed his mind to wander a bit. After being stuck with the mutant for this long, he had started to become fond of his failed creation.  
   "And... there. Good as new."  
That vacuous grin that usually graced Crash's mouth returned, and he slowly stood up. He hesitated for a moment before he decided to pull Cortex into a bear hug, nearly crushing him. "Ahk! Yes, you're... gh... welcome."


End file.
